Dark Future
by Hussar
Summary: Hitman. Spy for hire. Heister. Bounty hunter. That is the life of Marcus. But there is something more about him... Something that even closest friends don't know. Rated M for violence, language and other. DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, it's property of Nintendo; however I DO own this storyline and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The night was silent. Marcus sure wanted to keep it that way. Of course, breaking into the Silph Co's HQ would force anyone to limit making sounds to almost zero. But now half of the way was behind him. The door to CEO's office was not heavily guarded, only one man without pokemons. That was to easy. Elderly man was sitting behid his desk, absorbed by work. Sudden openig of the door surprised him,just slightly less than seeing tall man in thight, one-pieced black costume with paintball mask, pointing into office with silenced gun. Without speaking stranger pulled the triger twice.

-Now they will invest in cameras, more guards, and maybe in security doors. -Said Marcus to himself. The target was dead, so this was time to run. Fortunately, zip-line connecting two buildings

was very close, so getaway was not a big problem.

Doors to flat opened slowly. Masked figure walked inside, looked around then shouted:

-Hey! I'm back! -deep voice echoed through rooms.

-Ah. Finnaly. -said tall, bulky man in dirty T-shirt, jeans and with headphones hanging on his neck.-I found another two contracts for you, but first, rest a bit.

-Thanks Don. And oh, umm... Where's Sally?

-I send her to some kind of psionic for training, found it in Internet.

-Strange, she almost never goes anywhere without you.

-She was pretty sad, but I explained to her that it's only for short time. Now go, your Absol is already asleep.

-Yes, yes. Uhh... so goodnight!

-Night.

Marcus was exhausted, after whole day of stalking, spying, sneaking and killing, so he happily went to his bedroom. By his bed was lying Absol, sleeping soundly. Asassin finally removed his mask. He looked throgh the room with his dark brown eyes while unzipping and removing well-fitting suit. One throw of clothes later, he dropped onto bed an fell asleep almost instantly. Two jobs on the next day will be something more than just simply find, kill run the fuck away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From now on, evrything that pokemon say will be in .**

Marcus felt stinging pain in his left arm. He jumped out of the bed and grabbed a gun and started to look around. He still was in his room. Hitman looked down just to see his Absol with blood on her face.

-Why the fuck!?-shouted angered trainer.

It's time to wake up. Pokemon calmly explained. Also, I was bored.

-Next time just kill some Rattatas. Now, sorry, I need to find some bandages and disinfectant. -Marcus growled. Later, after dealing with wound, the assassin and his pokemon walked out of the block of flats, and heading to a dark alley. The fist job was to hunt down some wild Weavile that attacked people and other pokemon. Right around the corner the Sharp Claw pokemon was eating some unlucky pidgey. In the split second he turned, and jumped at human with his claws ready.

-SHADOW CLAW!-Marcus shouted, and from his side Absol attacked with fury in her eyes. Weavile dropped down with slashed face. He tried to get up, but the Disaster pokemon was faster and pounded him to the ground.

-Now what will we do with you?-said the hitman with smile on his face.

I'm pretty hungry... -suggested his pokemon, and she licked the wound of her opponent. Not bad...

Oh fuck man, you can't do that, shit I do everything ya want, just fucking take her away!

-You're to weak too be my pokemon...

FUCK, anything, I... I'll do everything!

-So please, don't scream too loud. It's getting pretty late.- Marcus ended the disscusion. After few minutes mercenary and his associate walken into road to the Lavander Town to complete other job: To capture Cynthia.

Why do you think she's here?

-Hm?

The target.

-I dunno. But I heard that somebody wants to buy the Pokemon Tower and convert it into a radio relay or something. Maybe it have something to do with that.

Better if this rumor is false. Angry spirits could destroy the whole city.

-Oh, because we are talking about disasters, did you figured out what happened in Hoenn?

No. I only know that was something big.

-Well, then maybe someday, when we will travel there, we could ask somebody about it. Or maybe they show that on TV.

After short walk, they reached their destination: the Lavender Town. Getting to Pokemon Tower at night was not very hard task as many of the people were asleep. Marcus found the champion of Sinnoh at second floor. She was occupied by checking dates at some grave, when suddenly she felt stinging pain in her neck. She jumped just to fall unconscious at the bricks. Markus grabbed her, ran down to the street, put Cynthia in the back of set-up van, jumped behind the wheel and rided to safehouse.

When victim of kidnapping woke up, she was in some kind of cell, with small table, stool, mattres and blanket. In the corner she spotted bucket. Suddenly, from behind metal door she heard voice.

-You will spend here only three days, you will get three meals per day, and I hope you know for what is the bucket. Sorry for that. It's just buissness.

-WAIT! -she shouted. But nobody answered.


End file.
